A significant amount of research and development has been undertaken to develop electrical and hybrid vehicles as an alternative to traditional gas powered combustion engine vehicles. The primary roadblock in implementing electric battery power on a large scale has been the limited amount of energy that can be stored in a battery system of reasonable size and weight that can be carried on a vehicle, in combination with the lack of a suitable charging system for the size and weight of a battery system that can be carried on a vehicle. Thus, the range of electric battery powered vehicles is limited to the range of travel possible between charges, and that range to date has been particularly limited. There is therefore a need in the art for an electric battery powered vehicle with an increased driving range between charges.
Another problem with electric vehicles is the problem of recharging the battery system. Charging stations are expensive to install and even when installed, they consume energy derived from other traditional sources. Thus, the electrical demands on public power systems can potentially be significantly increased. Thus to realize the full potential of electric battery powered vehicles, there is a need in the art for such vehicles that require fewer charges, and further to provide for more efficient charging systems that can interact with the battery systems on these vehicles.
Various solutions have been provided in the prior art relating to the materials used and optimizations of size, and arrangements of the battery system in other ways, but there remains a need in the art for an improved drive system, charge system and battery system for electric vehicles that will improve upon one or more of the above-identified problems with the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel drive system for use with electric battery powered vehicles.